Crossover Preview (Kung Fu Panda Version)
by The Authors of Unity
Summary: A sneak peek for the largest crossover fic on FF starring the cast of "Kung Fu Panda."


**Coming Soon...**

Po relaxed under the sacred peach tree, helping himself to an afternoon snack. "Three days and no criminal reports. Feels good to catch a break." He laid his head down to rest his eyes, only to hear the sound of wings flapping towards him a few seconds later. "Huh?" He opened his eyes and looked towards the sound, seeing a female goose in a mail delivery uniform flying towards him. "Ooh. Mail!" Po quickly stood up. "Oh boy! My new action figure of Master Wu Jan Mu is here! I sent that mail order in weeks ago!" He shuffled his feet anxiously.

The goose landed in front of the Dragon Warrior and gave a bow. "Master Po Ping?"

"Yep, that's me!" Po said with excitement.

"I have a package for you." She began rummaging through her satchel.

"I knew it!" Po shouted with a fist in the air, startling the goose as she pulled a parcel out of the bag. He smiled in embarrassment. "Uh, sorry."

The goose regained her composure and held the small package in both wings. "Um... Right. Anyway." She held up the package with a form on top of it and handed Po a quill. "If you could just sign, please."

Po chuckled. "They all want an autograph." He wrote onto the form. "_Keep being awesome and you can be just like me! The Dragon Warrior!_ Hehe. There you go." He handed to form and quill back.

The mail goose laughed uncomfortably as she looked at the form. "Uh, yeah. This is actually the form that confirms you received your package."

Po stared awkwardly. "Oh. Whoops."

She giggled slightly. "Well, a signature is a signature." She carefully put away the form and quill. "Here's your parcel." She handed the box to Po and bowed again. Po gave her a small tip as he took it. "Have a great day!" With that, she flew off.

Po eagerly sat back down against the tree. "I can't believe it finally came! This is the last one I need for a complete set of the heroes of the Ming Pow War!" He examined the package, a plain brown box the size of a small picture frame. "Hmm. It's awfully small. Maybe Wu Jan Mu was really skinny?" He broke the seal of the box and opened it, revealing a small notebook with a black cover. "What?" He took the notebook out of the box and stared at it. "A... book?" He turned his wrist to glance at the other side, then turned it back. "Well, someone really went through a lot of trouble to get my autograph." He looked back inside the box and saw a slip of paper. Curious, he picked it up and read it. "_Dear Po, I hope you've managed to receive this notebook before anyone else managed to touch it. This is a very special gift that should help you whenever you happen to need it. There are instructions listed on the first page. Good luck. Your friend, JL._ Well, JL, I don't think you know what constitutes as a gift. How is a notebook special?" Po dismissively crumbled up the paper and threw it over the cliff. "And I still don't have my action figure." He disappointedly grabbed the notebook and prepared to chuck it, but stopped. A spike of curiosity caused him to glance at it again. He opened the front cover and saw a black page with the picture of an eye decorating it. On the top, was a title. "_Death Note?_ What is this thing?" There were five lines written on the rest of the page, under the sentence _ How to Use It_. Still curious, Po read the first line. "_The mortal whose name is written in this note shall die. _Is this a weird joke? If so, I don't get the humor." His curiosity satisfied for now, Po closed the Death Note and tucked it into his pocket. "I'd better get back to the palace before Shifu wonders where I've been.

**A great rift has formed.**

Monkey jumped back to avoid being hit by a ball of green energy. "Gohan, why do I have to be the decoy? !"

A large, hulking man with blond hair and no visible eyes roared with fury. "Die already!" Broly charged towards Monkey, only to have another man with black hair and blue gi rush forward and kick him in the face. The Legendary Super Saiyan was unharmed, but stunned.

Gohan flew back and landed next to Monkey. "This isn't working. Shield your eyes!" Gohan quickly closed his eyes and put his hands to his forehead. "Solar Flare!"

**A mighty threat has surfaced.**

Crane was soaring through the air, with an angry dragon right on his tail. "I could use a little help here!" he shouted in panic.

A human woman with black hair was adorned in armor made from dragon bones. She wielded a massive bone club that she had stolen from a giant years ago. "Crane, lure him down here!" Lydia shouted. Crane dove down towards her with the dragon right behind him. Lydia held her club overhead and brought its full weight down on the dragon's skull as he passed in front of her, killing him instantly and causing his corpse to crash into the earth.

Crane gazed in amazement at Lydia's incredible strength. "Yikes, you're strong!"

Lydia chuckled as she examined the dragon's body for loot. "My husband might be the Dovahkiin, but I'm the one who's saved his ass more than a dozen times."

**A plague has erupted.**

Shifu could only look out the window, seeing many helpless villagers collapse as the Black Death claimed them. "Can any thing be done for them, Tabby?"

A young human woman with green hair shook her head. "We need to find that bag."

**And old foes have returned.**

Hundun charged furiously towards a young woman with long black hair. He had a sword attached to his horn. "I will squish your skull like a squishy grape that has been squashed!"

Tifa dodged his blade and delivered two quick punches to his chin before jumping back for safety. "Why do I always have to deal with the brutes? First Loz, now this!"

**Strangers must unite under one banner.**

A woman with blond hair and a red dress wielded a small staff. Viper slithered at her feet as two stone golems approached. "Yoko, I'll take the one on the right."

Yoko nodded in agreement. ""I'll deal with this one then."

**Teamwork is mandatory...**

A female faun was fighting off waves of dinosaur-like beasts with her short sword. She slashed one across the chest and bashed the nose of another. "Umm, Po, I could use a little help here!" Elora said in a panic.

"Hold on!" Po rushed in to aide her, kicking them away with his Kung Fu. He grappled a larger riptoc and slammed him into a few smaller ones.

**Because if one fails...**

A black dragon stretched as she sat on the grass in front of a large peach tree next to Tigress. "So what do you guys do for fun around here?" Cynder asked.

"Train," Tigress said tersely.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

"No."

**Every thing is lost.**

Po stood before a young man with blond hair inside an old church. Po held the Death Note in his hand. "It's easy," said Johan. "Just write any name into that notebook, and all your problems will be solved."

Po glanced at the Death Note with hesitation before looking back at Johan. "Stop joking around. Even if it did work, why would I use something like this?"

Johan chuckled. "If you don't believe me, then it should be harmless, right? Go on, give it a test run."

**Observe as Po and the Furious Five explore untold worlds thought to be impossible.**

A living skeleton in armor with one eye was showing several sword techniques to Mantis. However, due to missing his lower jaw, he was impossible to understand. "Mmrph mm mm, mmm mph, mmph!"

Mantis sighed with boredom. "I can't believe I have to sit through another fifty minutes of this."

**The Order of Balance (Kung Fu Panda Version)**

**Coming March**

**See the authors' main profile for more details.**


End file.
